


I Suck At Sending Pictures

by orphan_account



Series: Feyrhys ficlets [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Au semi, Drunk Texting, F/M, Texting, have free keyspam bc WHY! NOT!, idrk help, pfftt, semi-canon but not really idk yet pfft, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Feyre can’t text.





	I Suck At Sending Pictures

_Rhys_  
You’re late  
_Feyre_  
Yes  
_Rhys_  
Where are you  
_Feyre_  
At work

Feyre’s POV  
‘Ah, shit!’ She accidentally sent the photo of her and Tamlin kissing. To Rhys.  
‘Shit. I fucked things up again,’ she cursed, getting some peculiar gazes from the children nearby.  
_Nonononononono._

Rhys’ POV  
The image of Feyre and Tamlin appeared on the screen.  
So. This was work. ‘Work’. 

_The little bitch._ Rhys slammed his hand against the checkered fabric of the tabletop. He left the Italian restaurant without a word, fuming. In the car, he snapped open his laptop, scrolling to Tamlin’s email address. _Enjoy kissing my girl? I guess she isn’t mine, anymore. Have fun with the little bitch._ He thought they were mates. He thought they were in love. He thought they were alright now. Clearly, he thought wrong.


End file.
